


We Don't Dance Together When We Are Sober

by Olympia_private



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunk Dancing, F/F, Original in Spanish, Smutty, abandoned friend, alya and nino are dating, drunk, night club, not mean anymore, old crush, still my work though
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympia_private/pseuds/Olympia_private
Summary: Esta historia no está terminada solo la publique para no tener que volver a escribir los tags. ¡Ignorar hasta próximo aviso!Chloé frecuentaba esa discoteca cada viernes aún teniendo que mantener la reputación de hija del alcalde de París. Marinette no quería ir, pero Alya insistió y después de que su amiga la dejase sola para ir a bailar con Nino, se pasó de copas. La mañana siguiente fue un caos.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	We Don't Dance Together When We Are Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico o escribo en esta plataforma así que de momento en caso de que tenga que publicarlo para poder guardarlo que sepan que todavía no termine. Y que originalmente quería traducirlo al inglés pero esperaré a tenerlo terminado y lo haré por separado para no perder nada.
> 
> Como inspiración la canción Dance To This de Troye Sivan y Ariana Grande, por si quieren escucharla.

Marinette estaba harta de esa conversación, así que acepto y aunque pensaba que acabaría arrepintiéndose, no lo hizo.

Alya le llevaba insistiendo unas semanas ya, sobre que trabajaba demasiado y que debería salir un poco. Le dijo que había una discoteca que estaba muy bien y que hacía tiempo que quería ir.

Y como hacía tiempo, ya que le insistía y estaba harta, le dijo que si, que iría con ella a esa maldita discoteca. A lo que obviamente Alya celebro con un pequeño baile y diciéndole que no se arrepentirá, sobre lo que Marinette en ese momento no estaba tan segura.

Marinette se encontraba en su casa ahora. Había salido el viernes más temprano del trabajo, ya que el jefe le había dejado por todo el trabajo extra que hacía. 

Aún con las ayudas de Gabriel Agreste esta no tenía un puesto muy alto y estaba trabajando para conseguir más frutos, hacerse un nombre. Pero no iba mal, tenía una pequeña marca de moda que alguna gente compraba y eso la hacía feliz.

\- Venga Marinette date prisa.- Dice Alya.

\- Pero no quiero ir, ¿además que debo ponerme?- Se quejó la medio asiática.

\- No me vengas con cuentos, eres diseñadora sabes que hacer con la ropa así que ponte algo sexy y nos vamos. Que ahora todavía está tranquilo y la gente no está demasiado borracha.- Dice Alya mientras se levanta de la cama de su mejor amiga.- Además Nino nos está esperando allí y no quiero que alguna zorra se le acerque.- 

Marinette suspiro y se puso lo primero que encontró. Pero aun así se veía bien así que Alya no le dijo nada.

Subieron al coche de Alya y fueron hacia la discoteca. 

Una vez allí Alya desapareció con Nino y es así como Marinette se quedó sola en un club en donde no conocía a nadie. 

Vio una cabellera rubia danzando por la pista de baile que le recordaba mucho a su excompañera de instituto Chloe, pero no podía ser porque estaba llevando la ropa que ella había diseñado y Chloe nunca, repite NUNCA, haría eso.

Así que dejo ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente y se encaminó hacia la barra a emborracharse, ya que: ¡jódanse mañana no tengo que trabajar!

La barista se le acercó y Marinette pidió dos chupitos de vodka que sabía que la harían sentirse achispada y un poco borracha ya.

La cosa es que calculo mal y cuando salio a la pista se sentía en las nubes, así que cuando la chica rubia de antes se le acercó para bailar con ella no lo dudo dos veces y empezó a mover sus caderas pegadas a la otra chica.

Se agradecía a sí misma por muchas cosas, pero lo cierto es que nunca se imaginó que estar soltera sería algo tan bueno.

Si bien durante una época había salido con Adrien se dio cuenta de que era más un crush de la infancia y que no estaba enamorada de él. Así que lo hablaron y quedaron en amigos, que cierto era que no se veían desde hace siglos, ya que Marinette parecía que vivía, comía y respiraba su trabajo.

\- - -

Marinette estaba definitivamente borracha, se dijo Chloe. Y tampoco es que ella estuviese mucho mejor pero tenía los objetivos claros.

Ella quería a Marinette, quería ser la persona que despertase a su lado a las mañanas y aunque sabía que empezar eso en una noche de borrachera no era algo bueno.

Como aún tenía en la cabeza que Marinette la odiaba fue a la barra tomo una bebida y volvió cinco minutos después al lado de Marinette con solo un pensamiento en mente.

Besarla.

Probar esos labios.

Y mientras la asiático-francesa meneaba sus caderas en contra del cuerpo de Chloe las ganas aumentaban así que cuando Marinette se giró Chloe estampo sus labios contra los de la chica.

Y Marinette correspondió, sus bocas danzaban a un ritmo diferente que la música, estaban en otro mundo. Cuando se separaron lo primero que dijo Marinette fue "hueles igual que Chloe, me gusta su olor". A lo que Chloe se la llevo hacia fuera de la discoteca y pidió un taxi que las llevo a la casa de Marinette, ya que esta insistía en que no la iban a secuestrar.

La rubia bajo sus manos por las piernas de Marinette que estaba apoyada en contra de la puerta del piso

**Author's Note:**

> Pd: también me inspiré en un fanart que vi en Tumblr, pero no sé si se puede publicar imágenes aqui así que solo pondré el enlace del autor/a del fanart.
> 
> (No es la primera historia/fanfic que escribo solo que normalmente publico en Wattpad)
> 
> Donde encontrar el fanart: https://daloochsdoodles.tumblr.com  
> En el Tumblr busquen #chloenette y algo relacionado con discotecas.


End file.
